Adicción
by Major Mike Powell III
Summary: Porque la más grande, mejor adicción posible para Honoka y Kotori es cada una y su amor. HonoKoto, traducción de mi propia historia, "Addictions". Lean, disfruten y dejen reviews, por el amor de HonoKoto. :3


**Adicción**

 **Traducción por el Mayor Mike Powell Tercero**

Básicamente, Kousaka Honoka sabía en lo que se estaba metiendo cuando le confesó su amor a Minami Kotori aquel fatídico día en el aeropuerto, en la cima de lo que Muse decidió más tare llamar la "Crisis del Pajarito", una crisis que más bien se convirtió en tabú luego de solucionarse, algo que no habría de mencionarse más.

Aquel momento, cuando Honoka sostuvo a su amiga temblando en sus brazos y le rogó que no se fuera de Japón, cuando le suplicó que se quedara allí con el resto de sus camaradas school idols, cuando le imploró que se quedara en casa con _ella_ , la joven de cabello color jengibre se encontró abrumada con tanta emoción y pánico y urgencia, que Honoka simplemente hizo lo que sabía hacer mejor que nadie: tomó una decisión en el fragor del momento y arrastró a Kotori con ella.

Y en retrospectiva, esa fue absolutamente _la mejor_ decisión que Kousaka Honoka, la líder y centro de Muse, jamás pudo tomar. De hecho, ¿por qué no hizo algo así antes?

En cualquier caso: Kotori y Honoka estaban más felices que antes en sus vidas luego de confesar y aceptar los sentimientos una de la otra. Si Honoka tuviera que describir o resumir con sólo _una_ palabra su relación con la muchacha del homónimo de ave…esa palabra sería _cariñosa._

Minami Kotori era una jovencita con muchos talentos y muchos atributos: era una increíble diseñadora, una costurera increíble, una cocinera increíble, una sirvienta sin igual (después de todo, el título de Minalinsky, "La Legendaria Maid de Akihabara" se lo había ganado no sin razón), una amiga increíble, era increíblemente hermosa…y ahora, como la novia de Honoka, Kotori era _increíblemente cariñosa._

Básicamente: Kotori era un _monstruo cariñoso._

La muchacha morena no tenía complicación o duda alguna respecto a demostrar su amor por Honoka en público y, nueve de diez ocasiones, Kotori andaba cogida del brazo de Honoka. De hecho, ella era vista apegada al brazo de la pelirroja tan a menudo que se había ganado el apodo cariñoso de "La Nena de Honoka" de parte de sus compañeras de clase de todos los cursos. Por supuesto, casi no cabe decir que Kotori usaba ese "título" como si fuera una medalla de honor.

En cuanto a todo lo demás que Kotori adoraba haber por Honoka…la pelirroja _adoraba_ cada segundo del tiempo que pasara con su amada amiga.

Honoka adoraba besar a Kotori cada vez que la otra chica lo deseaba. Honoka adoraba hacer arrumacos con Kotori a menudo. De hecho, ya pasaban varias mañanas enteras en las que las dos pasaban las horas acurrucadas en el abrazo de la otra.

En la opinión de Honoka, besar, hacer arrumacos y acurrucarse con Kotori era una adicción, la mejor adicción imaginable y el sentimiento era mutuo, y _mucho._

Quizás las dos muchachas estaban recompensando y recuperando el tiempo perdido ya que pudieron haber estado juntas mucho antes y por mucho más tiempo de tan sólo haber sido más honestas consigo mismas…pero por ahora, ambas amantes se daban cuenta que nada de eso importaba.

Ahí estaban, vestidas en sus bellísimos trajes de sirvientas para su concierto del Día de San Valentín.

Kotori sentada en su regazo y rodeando su perfecta cintura con las piernas cubiertas por medias; los dedos de una mano de Honoka recorriendo los sedosos cabellos grises de Kotori y su otra mano acariciando la porción expuesta de las piernas de su adorada amiga y besándola tan profunda y apasionadamente como fuese posible.

Las talentosas manos de la diseñadora instaban a Honoka a acercarse aún más de lo que ya estaban, a medida que a Kotori se le escapan gemidos y suspiros incluso mientras que sus labios acariciaban los de Honoka…y a medida que Kotori se dejaba caer hacía atrás, halando a Honoka en el descenso a la cama sobre la que se estaban acariciando, Honoka y Kotori se daban cuenta que nada de lo que podría haber ocurrido importaba.

Lo que importaba, sin duda alguna, era el presente y la forma en que la pasión les hacía arder el cuerpo y la manera en que Honoka y Kotori eran adictas la una a la otra.

 _~Love Live!~_


End file.
